Kankuro vs Shino The Vendetta
by Ciotog
Summary: Kankuro vs. Shino Rounds 2 and 3. Only one will survive. Rated M for character death and violence. New Ending for those who read the older edition.
1. Chapter 1

Kankuro vs. Shino The Vendetta

By Ciotog

Chapter 1

Round 2

(Yes I have decided to expand upon this story. My orginal story Kankuro vs. Shino Round 2 is the first chapter. Please read, review, and recomend)

Shino strolled through the forest. It was a cold winter afternoon and he was in a hurry to finish his training. His beetles hadn't been exercised in weeks. Just as he reached a clearing he saw a figure sitting on a stump in the middle of the clearing. As he approached the cloaked figure he saw something familiar in its shape… suddenly the figure whirled around. It was Crow!! And if Crow was here than…

''That's right bug boy, I'm here.'' Kankuro said as he stepped from behind a tree. ''And if I recall correctly I owe you a beating.''

''I don't want to fight you.'' Shino replied trying to keep his eyes on both Crow and Kankuro.

''Too bad. After our last encounter you taught me the importance of being prepared for anything. I have made some adjustments to Crow and you are going to help me test them.'' Kankuro raised his hands and Crow jumped to his feet. ''Let's go.''

Shino quickly send a swarm of beetles at the chakra strings linking Kankuro to Crow and another swarm at Crow himself. If he could only neutralize the puppet…

''Nice try, but it won't work this time,'' Kankuro chuckled. ''The first thing I learned is that I need to improve the defense of my puppet.''

They watched as Crow threw a bomb at the swarm of bugs attacking the strings. Shino rolled out of the way and turned just in time to see the beetles fall to the ground.

''Bug bomb, specifically designed to kill any type of insect, bug, or spider. And the beetles on Crow won't last long either. Crow has specially treated wood that kills any bug that touches him. You aren't the only person with some kind of bug jutsu.'' Kankuro's grin was now taking up his entire face.

With a sick look on his face, Shino saw the beetles fall off Crow, dead. With a quick leap he was on a tree. With Crow now immune to his beetles there was only one way to win this fight and that was to attack Kankuro.

''Go ahead, attack me.'' With a yell Kankuro broke Shino's train of thought. ''The second thing you taught me was I needed to practice my hand to hand combat. I've been training, so you can bet I am much stronger than I was.''

Crow lunged at Shino unleashing a hail of knives and ninja stars each one tipped with poison. With a few quick movements Shino dodged them only to find that one of Crow's extendable hands was headed towards him. Shino threw himself out of the way and dived strait at Kankuro. They met in a quick flurry of punches and kicks. Not only was Kankuro easily able to avoid Shino's attacks but he never lost control of Crow for a second. With a quick twist Kankuro kneed Shino in the gut, which was followed by Crow tackling Shino to the ground.

''Not bad, Eh?'' Kankuro laughed as Shino managed to force his way out of Crow's grasp, leaving Crow holding Shino's sunglasses.

They stood in a triangle and stared at each other. Shino wondered who would lunge first, Kankuro or Crow. What he really was worried about was a direct hit from one of those bug bombs, or for that matter a regular poison bomb. He had been on the wrong side of one of those before and was not eager to repeat the experience.

Kankuro twitched his hands and Crow shot forward. Well actually Crow's arm shot off his body towards Shino. Followed by the rest of him. Now Shino had his hands full trying to keep from being flanked. Shino leapt from tree to tree to the sounds of Kankuro's laughter.

Finally he just wasn't fast enough. Crow grabbed him and held him in an unbreakable hold. A blade slid out of Crow's mouth, and Crow lifted his head up ready to bring it down in a final death blow…

Which never came. Kankuro walked over to them.

''I hope you learned never to cross me again, you roach.'' Kankuro said as he whipped off Shino's head band. ''But to make sure you never forget, I'm just going to mark your headband.''

A few moments later Shino was free. He looked around. Kankuro already had Crow packed and was walking out of the clearing, brushing off some of the dead beetles still clinging to his clothing.

On the stump in the clearing was Shino's glasses and headband. The headband now had a strange mark on it. The sunglasses were broken.

''Not my favorite pair of glasses,'' he thought as he picked them up along with the headband. Suddenly he noticed one of the beetles Kankuro had brushed off. It was lying on the ground, twitching. Shino smiled. This beetle was obviously resistant to whatever toxin Kankuro had created. He carefully picked up. It was female.

This little vendetta was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Intermission

It was set. Both of them knew without communicating that today was the day to settle it once and for all. One year ago today they had battled and the score had been evened up, now was the time to decide who was superior. And this time things were going to be a lot less friendly.

Shino had spent the last year carefully breeding his beetles. To his knowledge they could resist any toxin and were now stronger and faster than before. He had also talked to everyone who knew anything about puppet jutsu. Every move of the two prior battles had been gone over again and again. He had improved his hand to hand combat and was sure he could handle everything Kankuro could throw his way. Besides he had an ace or two up his sleeve…

Kankuro had spent the year in careful preparation. Each weapon and ability of his puppets had been improved upon. The anti-bug toxins he had developed were now more potent. He remembered the outcome and strategies of the first two battles and was sure his strategy would work. The last part of the year he had spent learning everything about bugs in general and more in depth about every bug, spider, and insect jutsu. Bug boy wouldn't stand a chance this time. Especially with his new secret weapon…

Both warriors sensed where this battle was to take place. Not in the forest like the last two, no this battle called for a special location. On a plateau surrounded by forest on one side, desert on another, and water on the third. Here they were guaranteed to not be disturbed. None of their friends knew what was going on. The last thing they needed were people trying to stop them. This vendetta had to be settled.

At sunrise both ninjas stood facing each other across the plateau. A slight breeze ruffled their clothing. Finally they greeted one another.

''Kankuro.''

''Shino.''

They stared at each other. Both had grown. Both had a hard, lean look about them now.

''You look tougher Bug Boy.''

''I was going to say the same about you.''

Shino eyed Kankuro's bundles warily. Why more than one bundle? Kankuro stared; he could see one of Shino's beetles from where he stood. It looked different, bigger. Finally Kankuro spoke.

''Are you ready?''

''Yes.''

''Then lets do it.''

''Bring it.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First Assault

With a swift tug of his arm Kankuro removed Crow from his bundle. Shino repressed a shudder. He really, really hated that puppet. Kankuro twitched his fingers and Crow shot forward, flinging poison darts everywhere. Shino dodged holding back his beetles. He was curious to see what new gadgets Crow had. Though Kankuro didn't seem to want show them. Around the plateau Shino went dodging the poisoned weapons of Crow.

''Maybe I overestimated his ingenuity.'' Thought Shino. ''I might as well end this.'' Dodging another of Crow's volleys and unleashed a swarm of beetles straight at the puppet.

Kankuro smiled. This fellow just didn't learn. With a few hand movements Crow raced over to Shino grabbed him and finished him off with a blade to the throat.

At least in theory. In reality Crow just sat there. Kankuro looked on confused. Like in their first battle, the beetles had immobilized Crow. But Crow was toxic to bugs… then a horrible thought crossed his mind. Those beetles must be immune to the toxin! Desperately trying to get Crow to move, Kankuro tried to get the head to separate from the body. It finally did but no blade came out.

''What the…'' Kankuro stammered.

Shino couldn't help but smile at Kankuro's confusion. ''Looks like your having some trouble with my new beetles.'' Shino called. ''Not only are they immune to the toxins on your puppet, but now they also can jam up weapon systems.''

''Clever…'' Kankuro's mind raced. Crow was now useless… except for one last attack. ''But not clever enough.'' He yelled unleashing Crow's final attack.

Crow exploded in a cloud of yellow gas. All the beetles on him died. At least the bug bombs were still effective. Suddenly Kankuro realized that he had lost track of Shino. Then he felt something crawling across his back…

Horrified he realized Shino must have got behind him and planted some beetles. Turning around Kankuro's theory was confirmed. The sight of Shino was the last thing Kankuro saw as beetles blinded him…

Shino turned as Kankuro fell to the ground screaming as he was engulfed by beetles. Slowly the screams faded. Well, looks like his ace had worked. Carnivorous beetles were hard to control, but deadly. What a shame that Kankuro had been so easily beaten. Without turning around he said to the corpse, ''Nice try, but this battle is over.''

Shino began to walk away when laughter filled the air. Kankuro's laughter. With a growing sense of unease Shino turned towards the corpse…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Double Surprise

The corpse was resting on one elbow. It was staring at Shino, but it no longer had Kankuro's face. Its face no longer looked human. Suddenly it dawned on Shino that this thing was another puppet. That meant…

''That's right bug boy.'' came a voice from behind Shino. He turned. Kankuro stood there smiling. ''Nobody ever suspects a decoy.''

Shino paused. Then he realized Kankuro had chakara strings connecting to the puppet behind him. Quickly he leaped out of the way. And not a moment too soon. The Kankuro decoy puppet exploded in another cloud of yellow gas, eliminating the carnivorous beetles.

''Ingenious …'' Shino said but his heart was sinking. Those had been the only carnivorous beetles he had with him.

''Thanks, kid. I'm not anxious to be mauled by bugs again.'' Kankuro smiled.

Shino looked and realized there wasn't a puppet in sight. The twitch of Kankuro's hand was enough to tell him where it was, but it was too late. Something shot out of the ground and engulfed Shino.

Whatever it was came to rest on the ground in front of Kankuro with Shino trapped inside.

''I don't know if you can hear me kid,'' Kankuro said to Shino, ''but I would like to introduce you to Kuroari. He is a puppet especially designed to capture and hold opponents. Like you are now. Normally I impale the while they are in there, but since Crow is out of commission I think my second plan will work.''

From in side of Kuroari came the buzz of insect wings. Kankuro smiled.

''Yes, you can imobolize Kuroari from the inside. But for what I have planned mobility isn't important. I think a nice mix of posion and anti-bug toxin will put you in your place.'' With a dramatic wave of his hand Kankuro started the gas. Slowly the hum of insects died out and was replaced by the hiss of gas. ''And the finale.'' Kankuro laughed as the puppet exploded.

Not a bad fight. Kankuro thought as he watched the smoke clear. But when the smoke cleared he saw no sign of Shino's body. With a sense of dread he turned in time to see Shino hurling a swarm of beetles at him! He had made a clone of beetles.

Kankuro rolled and reached in his cloak for his last trick. As soon as he landed he hurled the object at the beetles. The object seperated and released tiny spores into the beetle swarm. In the blink of an eye the swarm crashed to the ground and became a writhing mass.

Shino and Kankuro watched as the mass revealed itself to be a fight between beetles and spiders. Kankuro had a spider bomb. Both ninjas turned and faced each other. They were silent for a long moment. Shino broke the silence.

''You out of puppets?''

Kankuro nodded and then asked ''Are you out of bugs?''

Shino also nodded. They resumed watching each other. All around beetles and puppet parts littered the ground. Knives and darts stuck out of every rock. The wind kicked up again. Without a word Kankuro and Shino drew knive simultaneously. Then without a sound raced towards each other…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Last Clash

They met in a cloud of dust and shining metal. Outside of the cloud the flash of blades could be seen, almost too fast for sight. As quickly as they met they separated. Both had a numerous cuts and were panting heavily. Again they slammed into each other, the knives locking together. Kankuro and Shino stared at one another. The fatigue was clearly visible on their faces. For hours they stood trying to force the other one down. The sun had peaked and was now sinking into the west. The wind was dying down and both ninjas knew the fight had to be finished before dark.

Noticing how dull the knives had become, they hurled them aside. It was going to be a hand to hand fight. They stood their ground, taking their opponent's hits and giving them right back. Punches and kicks whizzed between them. Slowly the blows became less frequent. Both were battered, bruised, and bloody. Shino was missing several teeth and Kankuro's nose was broken in two places. Soon they were just standing there, both their exhausted bodies straining to remain upright. Neither was willing to give in to exhaustion. As the sun began to sink and the two opponents began sway more and more, they began to talk.

''Nice job, bug boy.'' Kankuro said forcing the words out of his parched throat. '' I'll admit you're a great fighter, but you won't win.''

Shino's painful laugh met this statement. ''No, I will win. But you have been a very worthy opponent.''

Both of them were storing up their energy for one last surge and Shino moved first. He drew another knife and unleashed a desperate slash and Kankuro's left arm. Kankuro saw the knife but didn't react in time. There was the flash of metal, the roar of pain from Kankuro, and the sound of his arm landing on the ground. Kankuro spun away, clutching his arm as he sank to the ground. Shino smiled, victory was his.

Shino turned to go, but a glance at the blade in his hand froze him to the spot. The blade gleamed in the dying sunlight. It was perfectly clean. Shino glanced at the ground near Kankuro. No blood anywhere. Shino realized he was doomed even before the severed hand flew up and grabbed him by the throat.

Chuckling, Kankuro stood up and chakra strings ran from his undamaged left hand.

''Looks like I've got you.''

Shino couldn't move or speak as the puppet hand tightened its grip. The knife dropped from his hand, stirring up some dust as it clattered to the ground.

''Don't worry, I won't strangle you. My hand puppet has a blade in its palm which is right now over your jugular vein. It should only hurt for a minute.''

A twitch of Kankuro's finger was followed by silence as a high speed blade buried itself in Shino's neck. Slowly Shino fell backwards and lay in slowly growing pool of blood. The hand puppet slowly crawled up on Kankuro's shoulder, Shino's headband in its grasp. Smiling Kankuro began to gather the puppet parts strewn across the plateau. It was a long walk back to the Sand Village and the sun had finished setting.


End file.
